Pain Without Love
by yaoiluver4life
Summary: Not much to say without giving much away, all the info is inside. Yaoi warning! Frostcup! So if that's not your thing don't read :P Story inspired by the video of the same name made by Resave on youtube first time writing with this pairing and these two movies so go easy on me :)
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: So guys, this is my first crossover with the movies Rise of the Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon. It was inspired by the awesome video of the same name on youtube made by Resave. This is an AU story, so there is no Jamie. Rise of the Guardians takes place in between the two How To Train Your Dragon Movies.**

**Summary: Not much to say without giving too much away. Hiccup meets a certain winter spirit that reminds him of his dead friend.**

* * *

** Pain Without Love**

Prologue: Missing You

A young boy, teen about 14 years old, stands by a pond in the cove of a forest, just outside the small village of Berk. He stares down at the pond. The bangs of his auburn hair covering his eyes to hide the tears threatening to fall. His dragon a black Night Fury, stares at his rider sadly. The dragon nudges the boy, concern clearly shown in his eyes.

The puts a hand on the dragon's nose. "I'm ok bud." He said. "I'm just thinking about an old friend." The dragon tilts his head and blinks. The boy wiped his eyes before giving his dragon a weak smile. "I never told you about Jack have I Toothless?" The dragon, now known as Toothless, shakes his head. "Well Jack was my first true friend and always stood by me, even when the others started making fun of me." The boy gives a small chuckle. "He always knew what to say to cheer me up, but then a couple years ago…" he stopped talking thinking about that the, the day he lost his best friend.

***Flashback 2 years earlier***

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jack?" a young boy of twelve asked. His green eyes staring at his friend, as he was getting ready to step on the ice. Jack turned to look at his friend grinning. "Come on Hic there's nothing to worry about. Besides you said you wanted to learn how too skate right?" Hiccup glanced down at the ice before looking back at Jack. Sure he wanted to know, but the ice didn't seem thick enough to walk on.

Jack grabs onto Hiccup's hand and smiles "Trust me." Hiccup glances back at Jack and give a small nod. Jack started to walk towards the middle of the frozen pond and turns to look back at Hiccup. "See nothing to worry about Hic." Hiccup looks at Jack before slowly stepping onto the ice. After taking a couple of steps Hiccup hears a little cracking sound. He looks down and his eyes widen. "J-Jack" he whimpers.

Jack looks down seeing the ice starting to crack under his friend's feet. His eyes widen, fear clearly shown. "I-I told you the ice was to thin Jack." Hiccup whimpered. Jack looks down at his staff that lays by his feet, an idea coming to him. "Everything is going to be alright Hic." Jack starts to panic on the inside when the cracking got worse when Hiccup moved his feet a little.

Hiccup looks at Jack tears swelling up. "H-how can you be so sure?" Jack gave him a small grin. "Have I ever lied to you Hic?" Hiccup whined. "Yes plenty of times!" Jack's expression soon turned serious. 'Well not this time, believe in me." Hiccup gives a small nod and watches Jack slowly reach for his staff. "J-Jack?" Jack's hand clutches onto his staff and he looks at Hiccup. "It's ok Hiccup, we're going to play a game instead." Hiccup tilts his head the cracking ice momentarily forgotten. Jack stands up, staff now in his hands. Jack jumps across the ice, with the ice cracking little by little with each jump.

Hiccup giggles a bit watching Jack. He slips a little when his feet moved, fear now back. Jack gets closer to Hiccup. "Ok Hic, I'm going to get you out of here." Hiccup whimpers when he heard more cracking. Jack maneuvers his staff behind Hiccup's legs, seeing the cracking getting worse. When the cracks started to move towards him, he immediately tosses Hiccup back onto the grass with his staff, grinning that his friend was safe.

Hiccup looks at Jack smiling, but his eyes widen again. Jack sees Hiccup stare at him with fear. Before he could do anything however, the ice completely cracked under the weight and Jack fell through. "Jack!" Hiccup yelled out. Hiccup ran to the edge of the pond calling out Jack's name before falling to his knees sobbing.

***End Flashback***

Tears streamed down Hiccup's cheeks. He turned to look at his dragon, hugging him tightly. Toothless nuzzles Hiccup; his ears soon perk up hearing a voice. "Hiccup?" a girl's voice called out. Hiccup wiped his tears turning to the person that called him. "Hello Astrid." He said quietly. Astrid sighed seeing Hiccup's eyes red from crying. "Come on Hiccup, it's been two years. You shouldn't be so upset, Jack wouldn't want this." Hiccup sniffled. "You're right." Astrid grins and playfully punches him in the shoulder. "Of course I'm right." She said. "Now let's go, everyone is waiting." Hiccup gives her a small smile. He turns back to give one last look at the pond before following Astrid back to Berk.

* * *

So that's it for the prologue, sorry for deleting the other story, I ended up having other ideas for it, got to love it when that happens XP Anyway let me know what you think. If I get 3 reviews saying they like it, I'll upload more :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Pain Without Love. I know I said I would post the next chapter after I got 3 reviews but I wanted to be nice and not keep you waiting x3 So here it is! Hope you guys enjoy :) Now on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last time, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or How To Train Your Dragon, which I'm sure you can tell, cause then there would be an epic crossover :o and Jack would be with Hiccup and –continues rambling-**

**Jack: -walks into the room and sees me rambling- Here we go again, -stares at the readers- You guys go ahead and read the story I'll try and get her to stop rambling –chuckles nervously-**

"Hey' –talking-

'_Hey' –thinking-_

* * *

** Pain Without Love**

Chapter 1: Spirits

A teen with snow white hair and ice blue eyes, and holding onto an iced covered staff, was flying around a town bringing snow. He landed on a roof smiling down, admiring his work. When he felt the wind picking up he grinned. "Hey wind!" he called out. "Take me home!" the teen yelled with delight when the wind blew him off the roof.

The wind blew him towards the island of Berk. The teen decided fly around the village bringing snow in his wake. He laughed when he saw some of the Vikings grumbling about the sudden snowfall. He goes towards a cove outside the village and lands on a tree branch to sleep. After a few minutes he starts to hear a voice and growls of annoyance. The white haired teen narrowed his eyes and frowns a little, wondering who woke him up.

He clutches onto his staff and hides behind a boulder. He sees a younger boy with a Night Fury walk towards the pond he woke up from. The dragon lets out another annoyed growl, and tries to nudge Hiccup back towards the village. "Come on Toothless." Hiccup sighed. "I know I promised Astrid I wouldn't come here today, but I just can't help it." Toothless stares at rider.

"I feel like it's my fault Jack died." The teen hiding behind the boulder widens his eyes when he heard the name Jack. _'He could just be talking about another Jack.' _ He thought. _'Besides all I know is my name. I was no one else before I became Jack Frost.'_ Jack gave a quiet sigh.

"Let's go bud. Astrid would kill me if she finds me here again." Jack slowly comes out of his hiding spot when Hiccup and Toothless left. "Looks like I should keep an eye on him." Jack said to himself grinning.

Later that night, Jack flew back to the Viking village and lands on one of the houses. He grins when he saw familiar golden streams of sand. "Right on time Sandman." Jack said. Some of the sand flew into Hiccup's room, forming into his dream of him and Toothless flying. While Hiccup smiles in his sleep, an evil voice chuckled in the room. A pale man with spiked black hair comes out of the shadows of the room, his piercing yellow eyes stares down at Hiccup.

"Such a precious child." The man chuckled, and then glances at Hiccup's dream. "And such a wonderful dream." He said sarcastically. "All that's missing is a touch of fear." The man touches Hiccups dream, smirking when he sees Hiccup's face scrunch up from the nightmare. The dream transforms to a dark horse and it floats over to the pale man.

"Such a beautiful nightmare." The man cooed. "Go tell everyone the boogeyman is back." He told the nightmare." The horse neighed before floating out the window. The boogeyman also known as Pitch Black walks towards the window and smirks at the full moon outside. "My nightmares are ready, are your guardians?"

* * *

**Jack; -still watching me rambling-**

**Hiccup: -walks in- Is she rambling again?**

**Jack: Yup**

**Hiccup: Well the chapter is over**

**Jack: What really?!**

**Hiccup: Yup**

**Jack: Umm do you mind taking care of things?**

**Hiccup: Not at all. –Stares at the readers- Remember 3 nice reviews and Tasha would post the next chapter**

**Me: Hiccup! –glomps him-**

**Jack: -face palms- Well at least she stopped rambling –blinks- Hey that's my Hiccup! –glomps Hiccup-**

**Hiccup: -sighs-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back again with another chapter! This chapter is going to be good trust me and probably one of my longest chapters yet! So I hope you enjoy**

**Hiccup: Make sure you do the disclaimer**

**Me: Aw do I have to?**

**Jack: -clutching onto Hiccup- Yes, yes you do.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or the characters. **

**Me: There happy?**

**Hiccup: Close enough –smiles-**

"Hey" –talking-

'_Hey' –thinking-_

* * *

** Pain Without Love**

Chapter 2: Guardians

North walked through his workshop. Toys were flying around, elves running around and getting in the way. The yetis were making toys. One of the yetis was painting a small toy blue when North walked by. "Hm. I don't like it, paint it red." The yeti looked at the other toys he painted blue before groaning, realizing that he had to start over. "I'm still waiting on cookies!" North called out.

The elves scrambled around his feet trying to get a plate of cookies. North walked into his office and sat down to work on an ice sculpture of a small train, humming along to the Christmas music that played in the background. As soon as he finished he placed it on an ice track laughing when it moved along the track. When the train flew off towards the doors a yeti slammed the door open destroying the train. North had a look of shock as did the yeti who covered his eyes. North turned to look at the yeti. "How many times have I told you to knock?" The yeti blabbered and pointed at the globe. "The globe?" North asked.

He grabbed a sword before walking towards the globe room frowning when he saw lights flickering. "Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation balanced?" North asked. Before the yetis could answer, black sand started to cover the globe. The black sand formed an image of a man, the figure's laughing echoed through the room before the sand disappeared. _'Can it be?' _ North thought. "Dingle!" He called out. Four elves stand straight behind him. Not sure which one was Dingle. "Make preparations! We're going to have company." North pulled down a lever that released auroras outside the workshop.

* * *

***At Burk Next Morning***

"JACK!" Hiccup yelled out. He sat up in his bed panting. Toothless was immediately by Hiccup's side. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and looks around his room. "It was only a dream." He said before thinking, _'More like a nightmare.' _ Toothless nudges Hiccup giving small purrs to comfort him. Hiccup smiles and hugs Toothless. "Sorry if I woke you up bud. Had that nightmare again." Hiccup sees his dragon looking at him with concern. "Come on Toothless lets go meet up with the others."

* * *

***Back at the North Pole***

North smiles when Sandy floated into his work shop. Tooth was giving orders to her fairies, and Bunnymund stood to the side painting an egg. "Thank you for coming Sandy, I wouldn't have called unless it was serious." Bunnymund, The Easter Bunny, walks up to North. "You better have a good reason for calling us North." North looks at the other guardians. "The Boogeyman was here! At the Pole!" Tooth and Sandy floated towards North. "Pitch Black was here?" Tooth asked. She and Sandy looked at each other before looking back at North. "Yes." North said. He started motioning towards the globe. "There was black sand covering the globe, then a shadow!"

Bunny stares at North like he was crazy. "Wait, I thought you said you saw Pitch?" North gives Bunny a nervous chuckle. "Well not exactly." Bunny scoffs and looks at Sandy. "Can you believe this guy?" He asks motioning to North. Sandy forms a sand question mark above his head smiling and shrugging. "You said it Sandy." Bunny told him.

"Look he's up to something very bad. I can feel it….in my belly!" North exclaimed, putting his hands on his belly. "Wait, wait, wait," Bunny started. "You summoned me three days before Easter because of your belly?" Bunny asks annoyed. North and Bunny started arguing. During the argument Tooth went back to giving orders to her fairies. Sandy saw the light of the moon starting to shine through the hole in the roof. Sandy tried waving his arms around and whistling. An elf was standing next to him holding a cup. Sandy grabbed onto the elf and started shaking it ringing the bell on the top of the elf's hat.

The other guardians looked at Sandy who formed an arrow above his hand and points to it before pointing towards the moon. North smiles when he sees the moon. "Ah Man in Moon!" North turns back around to look at Sandy. "Sandy why didn't you say so?" Sandy frowns and sand comes out of ears.

North looks back at the moon. "Been long time old friend. What is news?" he asked the moon. The moon shined on a panel in the ground of the workshop. The shadow started forming into a man. "It is Pitch." Bunny said looking at North who patted his stomach before looking at the moon. "Manny what must we do?" North asked. The panel soon opened revealing a large blue crystal. "Uh guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked the others. North looks at the others before looking back at the crystal. "Manny is choosing new guardian." Bunny looks at North. "What why?!" he asked, not happy about the news. "Must be big deal, Manny thinks we need help." North told him.

Tooth floats over to them. "I wonder who it's going to be?" Sandy formed a clover above his head. "Maybe the leprechaun?" Tooth asked. "Not the groundhog. Not the groundhog." Bunny muttered to himself. The crystal formed into a familiar winter spirit wearing a hoodie and pants with one hand holding onto the staff, the other hand in the pocket of the hoodie. "Hm, Jack Frost." North said surprised, while Tooth's fairies fainted. Bunny starts to freak out. "I take it back groundhog is fine!" Tooth was staring at the crystal with her fairies, all swooning over the figure before snapping out of it. "Er, as long as he helps protect the children right?" Tooth asked.

Bunny stares at her. "Jack Frost?! He doesn't care about the kids, all he does is cause trouble and ruin my egg hunts!" Bunny exclaims motioning to the crystal figure. "He's a selfish-" Bunny was then interrupted by North. "Guardian!" North exclaimed smiling at the figure stroking his beard. "Jack Frost is a lot of things, but guardian isn't one of them." Bunny said.

* * *

**Me: So that's it for this chapter! Nice and long am I right? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, and please no mean comments.**

**Jack: -still clutching onto Hiccup- 3 reviews and she'll post more chapters**

**Hiccup: I'm guessing you're not letting me go anytime soon Jack?**

**Jack: Nope –grins-**

**Me: -face palms-**


	4. Author's Note: Important

**Author's Note!**

Hey guys! I bet you thought this was going to be another chapter right? Well you're wrong, sorry about that :P

Anyway I have been rereading my chapters again and I just didn't like the way they were written. So I've decided to rewrite this story, along with my other one. Don't worry I'll still keep the story up for you guys to read, and I'll make another author's note to let you know when the new story will be up. Sorry for the inconvenience. I just hope it won't take to long on either one of my stories.

One last thing. I want to thank you guys for the nice reviews you guys have left me it really encourages me to write more. So yeah I guess that's all I really wanted to say, until next time! Hopefully the chapters will be better and more explained. So long for now. :)


End file.
